nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Dal Riata
Dal Riata is an independent region-enclave of Virgohronie on the continent of Norigin with a population of only 92,464 citizens. Due to being an enclave within Virgohronie, Dal Riata has the status of a Double-Landlocked country. It has in recent years been campaigning for independence from its Virgohronian administrators, citing an ancient treaty with Virgohronie concerning Dal Riata's constitutional status. Dal Riata recieved recognition as an independent country on the 1st November 2011. The Capital of Dal Riata is Mallaig, which has a population of 797 and has been the seat of Dal Riata's legislature since ancient times. The official language of Dal Riata is Scottish Gaelic, though English is spoken fluently by almost 100% of the population and is mandatory in Dal Riatian schools. Its national currency is the Dal Riatian Pound (£), which is pegged in value to the Virgohronian Roobl. History Dal Riata has had a bloody history due to its heavily tribal-based nature. Almost every Dal Riatian is descended from one of the ancient tribes, of which around 84 remain, with an average of ~1100 members each. However, membership between the individual tribes can vary greatly, with the smallest having as little as 57, while the largest has over 2000. Conflicts between the tribes were numerous, and there was a state of almost constant warfare between them, though there relativly small size has kept this from spilling over into neighbouring countries. It has been suggested that this constant warfare has been the reason for Dal Riata's small population and growth rate, as despite this warrior culture, the stereotypical 'willingness to die in battle' view is not common among Dal Riatians and many Dal Riatian mothers have only a few children to avoid repeated pain at losing her children in war. 'Treaty of Činžilli ' After a particularly violent conflict which pitted two main groupings of the tribes against each other over the issue of succession to the Dal Riatian throne, it was agreed among the tribes to sign a treaty with Virgohronie, in which they voluntarily became an autonomous region of Virgohronie, in return for their help in isolating Dal Riata and preventing external interference in the tribal wars until a conclusion was reached internally by the tribes. 'Modern Day' In recent times, conflict between the tribes has died off substantially, with a lawful and relativly stable government implemented. As such, the economy of Dal Riata has begun to improve considerably, and for the first time a national television broadcaster has been formed, DRTV, which has applied to join the NSC. Many tribes have died off in this long struggle, and so Archeological digs are commonplace throughout Dal Riata as Archeologists attempt to find information on these lost tribes as contemporary records of the time are (understandably) rare. Geography Dal Riata is a very hilly country, though not mountainous. It's highest mountain is around 1,000ft above sealevel, and its various mountain ranges are popular spots for hikers and rock climbers. There are few significant lochs in Dal Riata, though there are legends of a prehistoric monster living in the larger ones, which locals have dubbed 'Agnes'. Dal Riata has a mild climate, with winters dropping to around -20 degrees Celsius and heat reaching around 22 degrees in summer. DRTV Dal Riatan Telebhision (DRTV) is a state-run and the only native television broadcasting corporation in Dal Riata. The vast majority of DRTV's schedule is made up of foreign imports dubbed over in Scottish Gaelic though there is increasing availability of home-produced programmes. Dal Riatan viewers in search of alternative viewing can pick up most national and a few close regional Virgohronian stations. DRTV Channels: Television: *DRTV 1 - Main channel, broadcast 24-hours. Shows NSC-related shows. *DRTV 2 - Secondary channel, focuses on home-produced content, broadcast 1pm - 10pm. Radio: *DRTV Radio 1 - Main channel, plays contemporary hit music. *DRTV Radio 2 - Secondary channel, plays classic hits. *DRTV Radio Home - Tertiary channel, plays Dal Riatan music. NSC & WLSC National Finals {C}{C DRTV has hosted a National Final to decide the Dal Riatan represent to the WLSC or NSC twice, when the entrant for WLSC 4 and NSC 76 was decided. WLSC 4 DRTV invited artists to submit songs to a national final to decide the 4th Dal Riatan representatvie to the WLSC. DRTV mandated that all songs be submitted and sung in Esperanto, a widely spoken second language in Dal Riata, with the aim being to raise awareness of the language among other WLSC participants. An internal jury selected 5 songs from all those submitted to progress to the televised final, where after a close race, Anjo Amika's Bela Revo won by a margin of 2 points, despite not receiving top points from any jury. NSC 76 DRTV invited the band Capercaillie to submit a selection of songs to a national final to decide the second Dal Riatan representative to the NSC, after a disappointing debut from Antti Tuisku who finished 20th in the semi-final. An internal jury picked 5 songs from those submitted by Capercaillie to participate in a televised selection, where several international juries, combined with the Dal Riatan televote resulted in the runaway winner Rann Na Móna. Sport 'Haxball' Dal Riata first participated in the 5th NSC Cup. Dal Riata was placed in Group B, which also housed one of the most successful NSC Haxball teams - Calypso, and the teams from Seranate & Clair and Zechonia. Dal Riata placed bottom of their group, losing all their games and failing to progress to the next round. Dal Riata did manage, however, to place 15th overall, beating Doire by goal difference. NSC 5th Cup NSC 7th Cup After a break from the 6th Cup due to funding problems, Dal Riata returned for the 7th Cup, being placed into Group D from pot 4, along with Horehronieland, the Kingdom of Eras and Nukuland. Dal Riata once again failed to progress from the group stages, losing everyone of its matches, and finishing with a goal difference of -11 , ranked 16th and last. During the festivities before official tournament play, Dal Riata won its first ever international match against Doire, with a score of 4-2. NSC 8th Cup In the 8th NSC Haxball Cup, Dal Riata was again placed in group D, this time alongside Pigeon Island, Rumia and Genext. Dal Riata was up first, against Genext where they managed to achieve their best result yet in the NSC Haxball Cup, a 2-2 draw, giving them their first ever point in a NSC Haxball tournament. Dal Riata retuned to familier territory, after a dissapointing 1-6 defeat at the hands of Rumia. For Dal Riata's last game, they were pitted against Pigeon Island, the strongest team in group D, being ranked 5th overall. Much to their surprise, Dal Riata was able to avoid a humiliating defeat, and pulled a much more respectable 3-5 loss, thus cementing the 8th Cup as Dal Riata's most successful foray into NSC Haxball up to this point. Dal Riata was ranked 12th of 16th and moved up to the 22nd place on the overall ranking. NSC 9th Cup For the third time in a row, Dal Riata was placed in Group D upon entering the 8th NSC Haxball Cup. Having faced an identical group two cups ago, hope were not high to qualify, despite a new ruling mandating the top three would qualify from Group D. True to form, Dal Riata lost all three matches by similar margins, finishing with a goal difference of -10. NSC 12th Cup After further funding problems leading to Dal Riata's withdrawl from the 10th and 11th NSC Cups, the Dal Riatan team made a comeback for the 12th Cup. Dal Riata was placed in Group B, along with Adamsburg, Horehronieland and Prasia and was drawn for a difficult first match against Adamsburg, where they managed to pull off a better than average performance and score to scores, finishing with a score of 5-2 to Adamsburg. Next up, Dal Riata was drawn agaisnt Prasia, a team they had never played. To the subject of much celebration in Dal Riata, they pulled off their first ever official NSC Haxball win, beating Prasia 5-nil. Dal Riata's last game was a predicted loss at the hands of Horehronieland, a familier and unbeaten opponent to Dal Riata. 3rd place in their group allowed Dal Riata to advance to the 3rd placers Round, where they were paired with Pigeon Island, who soundly defeated them 8-1. Dal Riata's final game in the 3rd Placers round was against Xorientia, who were surpisingly defeated by Dal Riata 3-2 allowing Dal Riata to advance for the first ever time to the Quarter-finals. Rumia was Dal Riata Quarter-final opponent, and handed a 10-1 loss to Dal Riata, to the surpise of no-one. the 12th NSC Haxball Cup became Dal Riata best ever showing and rose in the overall rankings to be ranked 20th overall. NSC 15th Cup Dal Riata returned after missing the 13th and 14th ups and was palced in Group D along with Rumia, Mooseland, Marrakechia and Cydoni-Gibberia. Dal Riata was able to pull and early win 3-5 win against Cydoni-Gibberia, before losing their final two Group D matchs 2-5 to Mooseland and 2-9 to Rumia. Third-place in the Group stages allowed Dal Riata to advance to the 1/8 Playoffs, where they were paired against the Kingdom of Eras, who promptly defeated them 5-0, knocking Dal Riata out of the 15th NSC Haxball Cup. Demographics Due to its history, the population of Dal Riata is relatively pure, with about 98% of the population being indigenous. Virgohronians make up the only other significant Ethnic Group, with the remaining 2% mainly because of Dal Riata's legal status as a region of Virgohronie. 'Ethnic Makeup' Government Traditionally, each tribe was for all intents and purposes, an independant entity, answerable only to the Dal Riatian King, though the monarchy was abolished as part of the Treaty of Činžilli. However, as the internal disputes died down, the tribes have become much more interdependent. Current government is based upon a unicameral democratic tribal council system, in which each tribe elects one representative to the 84-member 'Tribal Council' each year which constitutes both the legislature and judiciary. The position of executive, 'First Chief' is elected from among these 84 members before the formation of the party organisations using an exhaustive ballot system, though has only limited powers himself. In Dal Riata, a tribe is officially recognised when allocated a seat on the Tribal Council, thus the Tribal Council has varied in overall size at many points in its life, though has recently stabililized at 84 members. The method of election for their representative is decided by each individual tribe, though a simple Fast-Past-the-Post system is by far the most common. Non-Dal Riatans are not enfranchised due to their status as not being members of the Dal Riatan tribes. The Tribal Council is a non-partisan chamber. However, most representatives tend to 'group' with other like-minded individuals into organisations resembling parties, though these are only at the forefront when council is in session. Members of these groups are still essentially independent representatives, and so it is not uncommon for Councillors to vote outwith that of their groups favoured position. Representation in the NSC NSC WLSC Points Received: Spinoff Editions Category:Nations Category:Landlocked nations Category:Northern continent nations